Some hearing assistance devices (also commonly referred to as “hearing aids” and “hearing instruments”) include additional features beyond just environmental sound-amplification. For example, some modern hearing assistance devices include advanced audio processing for improved device functionality, controlling and programming the devices, and beamforming, and some can even communicate wirelessly with external devices including other hearing aids (e.g., for streaming media). As hearing assistance devices perform more complex operations, their use can quickly deplete a typical, disposable power source (e.g., zinc-air primary-cell battery) or rechargeable power source, resulting in a user having to frequently dispose of, and replace and recharge, dead batteries.
Because hearing impaired users depend on their hearing assistance devices to perform essential life tasks, users may not be able to go without their hearing assistance devices in the case of a depleted power source. Furthermore, having to frequently swap out a depleted power source, particularly for someone with reduced finger dexterity, can be challenging and tedious.